


Five Golden Rings

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: F/M, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Hiro and Suguru reluctantly follow Shuichi on an important errand.





	Five Golden Rings

Three heavily bundled figures crept out into the night. They hastily climbed into a parked car and roared out of the parking garage. They all sighed in relief as the skyscraper became no more than an indistinct shape in the rearview mirror.

“I thought we’d never get away! Whew!” A hand reclined the passenger seat and pulled a stocking cap off a head of wildly tousled pink hair.

“K was rather insistent wasn’t he?” A quiet voice popped up from the back seat.

“Yeah I got bruises from that chair he flung when I flubbed the riff on that last take.” The driver ran a hand through his long red hair and winced when he encountered a small lump at the back of his head.

Something the blond would pay dearly for later. Hiro swore as he thought of ways to get back at their manager and his lover. Even though their Christmas album was late and delays were making a holiday release seemed doubtful. They’d been under such pressure before and always rose to the challenge.

“Waiting until K took a bathroom break was a childish excuse to sneak away.” Suguru pointed out. 

“Come on we were all tired and making mistakes. We needed a break. K’s so frazzled that he didn’t even want to sneak off with Hiro for some break room nookie.” Shuichi grinned at the evil look Hiro shot him from the driver’s seat.

“You’re one to talk! How many times have you and Yuki christened the couch in that room.” Hiro knew for a fact that Shuichi had an exhibition streak in him a mile wide.

“Ewwwww…I sit on that couch! I’m having Tohma replace it tomorrow. Gah! I took a nap on it this afternoon!” Suguru really did not want to picture what went on in there.

“Hey I always clean it up afterward. Yuki can come, and come.” Shuichi smirked at the horrified gasp from the backseat.

“TMI Shuichi! TMI! I So did not need to know that!” Hiro shook his head at his long time friend.

Really he wondered some times where that sweet innocent young man went that he used to know. Yuki had turned him into a total pervert. Well that was not exactly true…Shuichi’s wicked side truly amazed Hiro at times.

“Where are we going? Food might be nice.” Suguru could not face another vending machine meal. K had not even let them stop long enough to send out for food.

“It’s a surprise. Hiro turn left at the next light. Then take a right at the one after that. Pull into the parking lot next to the mall ok?” Shuichi hummed as he tried to work out the arrangement on the last song.

“The mall? We’re going to the mall? Well at least they have a decent food court. But really are you crazy? What if we’re recognized? I’d rather not start a stampede.” Suguru groused as he looked out the window.

“No we’re hitting a place in the row of shops across the street. Just drive.” Shuichi ignored both Hiro and Suguru’s groans of dismay.

Hiro pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He looked over at his best friend and band mate.

“Ok Shuichi fess up why are we here?” 

“There! We’re going there!” Shuichi pointed out the window.

There next to a crepe house restaurant was a large glass fronted shop with an industrial looking metal awning. A distinctive logo was displayed above the middle of the front entrance. A red bull’s eye with the shop name displayed in a blue band across the center.

Suguru leaned out the window to look at the sign. Hiro also squinted and read the logo.

“Extreme body piercing? Shuichi! There is no way I’m going in there!” Hiro wondered why Shuichi had dragged them here.

“Aw come one Hiro! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseee….I want to get some work done and I don’t want to go in alone. Besides you might see something you like. I’ve been here before so it’s cool. Besides everyone goes here.” Shuichi begged as he hung onto his friend’s arm. Looking wide eyed and adoringly at the red head.

Hiro was doomed…he simply couldn’t resist that expression. “Shu enough with the puppy eyes! All right I’ll go in with you to lend moral support but there is no way I’m getting anything done. My ears are the only thing I have pierced and its gonna stay that way.”

“Yay! Ok Suguru are you coming in too? Pleeeeeeeease?” Shuichi aimed his megawatt smile at the back seat.

“Yeah sure I’ll go in.” The black haired keyboardist calmly replied.

This surprised Hiro and Shuichi both. They expected him to refuse.

Shuichi practically bounced out of the car and up to the door of the shop. He turned and waved to Hiro and Suguru. They in turn looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Come on guys! Don’t worry this place came highly recommended. Everybody from NG goes here.” Shuichi yelled as he went inside.

He was followed by the rest of his band mates. Shuichi was already at the counter peering into the case at all the jewelry on display.

Hiro noted that the shop was well lit and immaculately clean. The waiting area contained several comfortable chairs and a coffee table stacked with tattoo and piercing magazines. It might be kinda cool to get something. The red head thought as he picked up one of the glossy books on display.

Suguru just looked around curiously and joined Shuichi at the counter.

A woman walked in from a curtained off area in the back. She smiled welcomingly at her customers. She was also a walking advertisement of her trade. Her nose, eyebrows and lip were all displaying silver studs and rings.

“Can I help you this evening?” She politely asked.

Shuichi looked slightly disappointed that the woman did not seem to recognize him. Hiro smiled at his friend’s slightly crestfallen look. Shuichi was such an attention whore.

“I’d like to get my nipples pierced. Both.” Shuichi recovered quickly now that he was the center of attention.

“Have you ever gotten a piercing before? Other than the ears?” The woman asked.

“Oh yeah I got my belly button done a year or so ago. I wanted to get this piercing now before our tour so it can heal.” Shuichi told the woman.

“Very well fill out this consent form and pick out a ring from the first tray in the right. My name is Mei and I’ll take you in the back when you’re done. I’ll have our piercing specialist come out and meet you.” Mei pushed a clipboard across the counter and a pen.

Shuichi grabbed it and started scribbling.

“You sir are you wanting anything tonight?” Mei asked Hiro.

“Ah…well I guess I could get my ear pierced again. At the top with one of those gold rings.” Hiro stated as he too looked at the body jewelry on display.

“Aw come on Hiro live a little! Be adventurous!” Shuichi turned to his friend and waved his arms in the air dramatically.

Another woman wandered in from the back of the store. She had long purple streaked blond hair and wore a bright yellow t-shirt with the shop logo on the front. She too had evidence of their trade displayed. Her nose, eyebrows and lip were also pierced.

She gasped in recognition when she looked at the customers.

“Bad Luck! You’re Bad Luck! Well it looks like it’s my lucky day! I have all your albums!” She leaned against the counter and grinned.

“Now Miyu leave the customers alone. You can fangirl later. Have we decided what we wanted?” Mei asked.

“Well er…I have a question. I heard that getting your nipple pierced makes it more sensitive. Is that true?” Hiro blushed slightly at his query.

“Well Tiger that depends. Are you already a bit sensitive in that area? Some guys it heightens it more. But I’d say generally yeah…plus they’re fun to play with.” Miyu said with a wink.

Hiro thought of the possibilities. Of K’s hot mouth toying with a ring threaded through his nipple. Cause yeah he was quite sensitive there already.

“Ah yeah…I’d like my nipple pierced too. Along with my right ear.” Hiro said quickly before he could chicken out.

“Well we’re two for two. What about you cutie?” Miyu asked Suguru as Mei let out an exasperated sigh.

“Miyu knock it off.” Mei hissed.

“Hey its ok we don’t mind. You’re a lot calmer than a lot of our fans.” Shuichi’s smile lit up the room and Miyu mock swooned.

Hiro grinned while Shuichi laughed at her antics.

“Tell you what. You sign an autograph for Miyu to add to her wall of fame and I’ll knock twenty percent off the cost of your piercings.” Mei offered.

“Awesome! It’s a deal!” Shuichi sang out.

“So Suguru are you getting anything?” Hiro looked at the quiet young man who looked thoughtfully at the display case.

“I’d like a Prince Albert.” Suguru simply stated.

Shuichi gasped and goggled at his friend. Hiro looked confused.

“Just what is a Prince Albert?” Hiro turned to Suguru.

“Sug! I can’t believe you are getting that done! Do you know what it is too?” Shuichi gaped.

“Yes Shu I know what it is. I’ve wanted one for a while now. Besides my boyfriend would like it too I think.” Suguru just gave a small enigmatic smile. 

Shuichi shivered…Suguru looked so much like Tohma when he did that.

“Would someone please tell me what Suguru is getting? Wait a minute!? BOYFRIEND?!” Hiro stared in amazement. “I thought you liked girls!”

“I do…I like both.” Suguru replied.

“Oooh who is he? Is it someone I know? TELL ME!” Shuichi begged.

“All right…yes you know him. It’s Daisuki ok?” Suguru replied with a bit of a blush.

“Dai…Daisuki…hmmm…OH! Daisuki from Tsunami! Oh wow that’s so cool! He’s so handsome too with that long black hair and green eyes. Way to go Sug! You netted the most eligible J-pop bishounen!” Shuichi crowed with delight.

“Yeah so we’re trying to keep it to ourselves ok?” Suguru muttered. He looked at the two girls behind the counter and frowned.

“Hey no worries dear. Our lips are sealed. We get a lot of business from your scene. If we blabbed about all our customers Mr. Seguchi would have us shut down in a week.” Mei was quick to offer.

“Would someone please tell me what a Prince Albert is?” Hiro interrupted in frustration.

“Here Hon I’ll show you.” Miyu pulled a portfolio binder from behind the counter. She flipped through the photos until she came to the series she wanted. Miyu set the book on the counter and turned it to face Hiro.

Hiro looked at the glossy pictures and paled. Suguru was going to get THAT pierced? Holy Hell! The book contained photos of genital piercings and the page with the one in question surprised Hiro completely. A ring was threaded through the urethra and came out at the base of the glans.

“Are you sure?” Hiro asked amazed.

“Yes. Are we done? I’d like to get what I asked for.” The black haired young man asked.

“Sure hon. And don’t worry I’ve done this particular piercing dozens of times. It’s actually very popular now a days. Just fill out these forms and we can get to it.” Miyu waited until the forms were filled out. Then she led the young man to the back of the shop to one of the private rooms.

“Can you believe it?” Hiro asked Shuichi as he tried to shrug off the shock of it all.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Shuichi simply said as he finished his own paperwork.


End file.
